Before The Myth
by TheBattyWhiteCrow
Summary: She's a Futurekind time traveller trouble maker from the end of time. He's legendary for causing mischief. Who better to befriend for either of them? Naturally the two intend to stay just that, friends, but when both of them have never really HAD one before, what sort of madness will the two get into in discovering what it means to be friends?


"One." Loki crossed his arms, glancing to the woman to his side with that damnable knowing smirk of his. Winter raised an eyebrow, looking at the dark haired man with her white rimmed eyes filled with confusion for a brief moment. "Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips, a smirk spilling onto her features, even as she had to look up to meet his eye as he towered over her so easily. "Are you counting the number of people who will put up with you for longer then a single hour? Because that number is quickly dwindling."

"I'm counting just how many lies you say in a single day. Don't you recall? You had claimed that you lied many times a day, and that I simply didn't notice." Loki pressed, his bright green eyes dripping with amusement. This would be an amusing game, so long as he was able to count aloud all the times that she actually did lie. After all, if he missed a few, she would no doubt rub in the fact quite mercilessly.

"Oh, that. You Asgardians sure do hold grudges. That was last week!" Winter laughed beneath her breath, shaking her head in thought. The man beside her breathed a sigh, rolling his eyes a moment "That was yesterday. That's two." Winter growled with displeasure, her pointed futurekind teeth showing between her parted lips. Occasionally she would get a bit feral like that, but after so long with her at his side, he'd long since stopped taking notice.

Besides, there were stranger things that he'd seen then a bit of some pointy teeth.

"You do KNOW that I am a time traveller, yes? Your concept of time, and my concept of time are completely different. It has been a week for me, so that hardly counts as a lie. If I WAS lying, you wouldn't be able to tell." Winter's white rimmed eyes flashed with entertainment, and her short white hair fell animatedly in and out of her features with a silver light. She was attractive enough, he supposed, if one was looking for that sort of thing.

"Apparently I can. That's three, no, four." Loki counted out. Winter grumbled to herself, rolling her eyes with a wide amused grin, "I WOULD count out all the lies YOU say in a single day, but I don't think that number has been INVENTED yet. Pretty sure it stops around a billion or so." Winter challenged right back, as she always did. It was habit from here on, she had a quick tongue, she'd always known it from her travels, and though it had gotten her into trouble more often then out of it, she supposed it was a well enough thing to have.

Not as if she could help it, naturally. Her opinion was to be heard, whether others liked to hear it or not. Winter was a sarcastic, cynical woman and so often seemed to chase others off that she cared deeply towards with her sharp wit. Most seemed to mistake her humour and teasings for dislike. Every so often she would meet the exception, but those people were naturally not very much fun when her games started.

She did SO have a thing for games.

After all, she was nearly the age of ten thousand, what else would preoccupy her time then what she desired in of that moment? Winter was a clever woman, she always had been, after all, to imagine that she would have naturally lived to such an age was absurd! Not, of course, that she was going to tell Loki such, he seemed to care very little for herself, and merely put up with her presence as time wore on.

In truth, it had always seemed a rather one sided friendship, if it was even called that. She didn't make friends, and neither did he from the looks of it. Neither of them were anything close to what one would imagine to be mature enough for a romantically based relationship. In truth, the idea of allowing herself to fall for someone like Loki quite worried herself.

She had always been a rather impulsive, emotionally driven thing.

As such, she had set her mind to be romantically attached to the OPPOSITE gender that he was. After all, she couldn't fall for her ally, er.. friend.. something.. WHATEVER the hell he was, if she didn't swing that way, as humans so put it. Loki laughed, shaking his head slightly, "Are you under the impression you'd be able to tell?"

And so, the game was on.

All through the day and the time travelling trouble making that filled it, each counted every lie the other told, either on purpose, or tricked into. Winter had long since learned to not take Loki back in time, he always had a tendancy to leave an impression on those around him, even when he was supposedly on his best behaviour.

She didn't really believe that was his best behaviour.

But, beyond the fact she simply didn't wish to create paradoxes, Winter was absolutely impartial to his acts. In truth, she'd always been a rather neutral party, rarely picking a side, and when she did, it was often to keep the entertainment going.

"That's ten thousand, two hundred and sixty six." Winter gave a smug look, her features human like enough, only her teeth seeming out of the ordinary, as if they had been sharpened to points. "That wasn't a lie." Loki rolled his eyes, not for the first time saying the exact same phrase as he looked over to Winter. Winter shrugged widely, leaning back to land on the couch at her side with a bounce. "Oh, yes it was. You expect me to believe YOU can FLY? Last I checked, that was a certain blonde man's thing."

It was certainly an eye opener that she knew just when he was lying so often.

Then again, it was another eye opener to see that she lied so OFTEN.

"And you're up to what, fifteen thousand?" Loki changed the topic quickly, not quite answering the rhetorical question, much to Winter's silent interest. Though, naturally, she kept it to herself for a time. Patience was the most important thing when speaking with him.

"Nine thousand, thank you very much." Winter purred back, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"That's another one." Loki stated flatly.

Winter laid back with a hefty flop, her time traveling journeys often leaving her so tired that she fell asleep as soon as it pleased her. Very often, it was during the time in which she was waiting for him to arrive. Though, naturally, she wouldn't admit it. "Shaddup." She grumbled crankily, "I am pretty sure you started skipping numbers."

"Would I do that?" Loki prompted with a raised eyebrow. Winter looked at him seriously, "Hell yes."

"You're right, but I'm not doing it right now, so that counts as another lie."

"Damn you." Winter couldn't help but grin widely, her pointed teeth flashing in the gleaming light that the futuristic area around them displayed. In truth, Loki didn't really take notice where they were very much, they passed through quite a lot of time zones as she so happened to call them on their travels, and over a few years he'd simply lost interest in the numbers.

That wasn't to say that he was any less observant to prime oppertunities to get whatever he liked. But, he found himself in a peculiar position of desiring nothing at the moment. Naturally, there was still games to preoccupy his idle time, most of them with Winter, but no grand, epic scheme seemed to be unfolding before his eyes.

He'd have to fix that.

Damn, this Winter was immensly distracting!


End file.
